Inuyasha, Just a Memory?
by Im-Inuyasha-Obsessed
Summary: Its 5 years after after the group have killed Naraku, but Inuyasha was no longer with them. To everyones knowledge Inuyasha died in the battle but does Kagomes and Inuyashas Daughter know something that Kagome dosent. Did Inuyasha really die? Wait Kagome
1. Haunted by Memories

Inuyasha, Just A Memory?  
  
Chapter One : Haunted by Memories  
  
"Mommy, why doesn't Ame have a daddy like me and Suki?" asked the little girl. "Sora, I'll tell you later, I have to go talk to your aunt Kagome."Said the woman to her young daughter, sora. "Kagome, are you okay? You have been sitting next to this tree all day long." Asked the woman. "Sango, maybe you havent noticed but this is the exact day 5 years ago that Inuyasha got killed." Kagome said her eyes tearing from the name Inuyasha. "Sorry Kagome, I didnt realize that today was that day."Sango said sadly. "Its okay Sango. Have you seen Ame?" Kagome asked since she hadnt seen her all day long. "Yes, shes with Suki, they seem to get along, by the way why do you ask?" asked a worried Sango.  
  
"I think its time I tell her, shes been asking so long for where her father is." Kagome said getting up to look at the sacred tree she had been sitting next to. She could still see the spot where the arrow hit Inuyasha. She remembered that day when she pulled out the arrow and he tried to kill her. They became friends threw the years of searching for jewel shards though. "Wheres Suki? I need to talk to Ame." Kagome once again said. "Hes playing by the well." "The Well! I told Ame to never go anywhere by the well!" Kagome Screamed and ran towards the well. She ran with all her Strength towards the well.   
  
"Ame, I told you never to go close to the well!" Kagome yelled. "Mom something was calling my name and it called me to the well." Answered Kagomes 5 year old daughter.   
  
Suki was also 5 and Sora was going to turn 4 next week. Kagome was now 23 and Sango and Miroku were 26. Inuyasha would have been25 if It weren't for the accident.   
  
The memory still dawned on her. There wasn't a moment that she closed her eyes and didnt thin about it. "Mommy I'm so sor....."but Ame words were cut of bye Kagomes. "Its okay ame. Follow me I have something to tell you." Ame followed her mother back to the sacred tree. "Ame I've told you everything about your father I knew about except for one thing his death." The memory flashed threw kagomes mind ten she began to tell Ame.  
  
******Flashback******  
  
It was the final battle with Naraku. Sango was busy with Mirkou because he wsas doing his best with the wind tunnel, but once agian there were Narakus poisonness insects to deal with, and Miroku had taken in to many of them. So kagome and Inuyasha were on there own. Battling Naraku himself was harder than all of them expected. Kagome was struggling to survive because Naraku had slashed her right arm, and she was now bleeding severly. She still maneged to shoot her arrows. Inuyasha was using the wind scar and he had injured narakus arm and leg.  
  
Kagome still shooting her arrows hit narakus other leg. "Kagome run I'm going to finish him off!" Inuyasha yelled. "Three years of pain is Finally going to end now naraku!" Inuyasha once again yelled. Inuyasha picked up the Tetsuiga over his head and looked for the wind scar. "There it is." Inuyasha said to himself, and swung down the Tetsuiga . It got silent then a light filled the area. "Inuyasha?" Kagome screamed, but no one never answered. "Inuyasha! Answer Me!....please answer me." kagome said her voice echoing threw the forest, but no one never answered. A few weeks later Kagome found out she was pregnant with Ame. She decided she owed it to Inuyasha and her friends to stay in the feudal era.   
  
Also she wanted Inuyasha and her Daughter to grow up in the beautiful place she had grown to love. Kagome made a vow to herself to not let her daughter visit the modern era because she wanted her to grow up as a normal girl. Every once in a while in the middle of the night she would jump down the well and visit her family. 'Ame never was going to know of this era.' Thought Kagomes one night right before the night she had Ame.  
  
******End Flashback******  
  
"Mommy, Daddy was a hanyou, right?" Asked a curious Ame. "Yes, that's why you have dog ears on the top of your head. Your father also had dog ears, except he had silver hear not brown like you. But you definitely have his eyes because his too were gold." Kagome said. Ame smiled and looked up at the sky. "Mommy, why aren't I allowed to go near the well?" Asked Ame. "Its Something I don't want you to worry about, ok." Kagome said sternly.   
  
Kagome got up and looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set now. The wind blew fiercely and Kagomes hair blew with it as did the dress she was wearing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hay i wrote this story cause people asked for a sad story. I guess its kind of story i dont know if you would shed a tear for it but its ok sad. That was just chapter one lots more to come! 


	2. Haunted by Memories Part Two

Inuyasha, Just a Memory?  
  
Chapter Two : Haunted by Memories Part Two  
  
Ame too, got up. Kagome started to walk to the village. Ame ran behind her and grabed her mothers hand. "Mommy, do you think daddy will come back?" Ame asked. Kagome wa shocked by the question, she didnt know how to deal with a question like that. So she answered best she could. "Probably not honey." Ame looked down at her feet then suddenly stopped walking.   
  
"Mommy I hear it again."Ame said, her ears twitching. "Hear what?" Kagome asked, getting even more scared every second. "The voice calling me to the well. Its saying for you not to come. Just me." Kagome was terrifed. She did all she could do. She picked up Ame and ran to the house.  
  
She lived with Miroku and Sango and there two Children. "Kagome, Whats wrong?"Asked a worried Miroku. "Take Ame and watch her i have to do something.....Have you seen my arrows?" Kagome was moving as fast as she could trying to look fo rher arrows, which she hadnt used in a long time. "They are in the closet." Kaede said walking threw the door. "Lady Kaede what are you doing here?"Asked Sora. "Like Ame I too heard the voice. It was calling to me too." Kaede said, her voice weak from old age. "Do you knwo who it is?" Kagome asked neverously. "Yes, but it told me not to tell ye and i inted to listen to it." Kagome looked dumbfounded she didnt even know waht to do. She grabed her the dusty arrows from the closet and ran out the door towards the well. When she got to the well it was silent.   
  
Then she heard something move in the trees. It once again then got quiet. "Whose there?" Kagome yelled trying to sound brave. "Answer me!" She yelled once more. Still no answer she grabed her bow then reached for a arrow. She got into shooting position. "Answer me or I shoot." she hen shot the arrow and it seemed to hit something and it fell out of the tree. She ran over to see waht she hit. She was relived to see it was just a crow, but also terrifed that the thing calling her daughter and friend was still out there.  
  
She walked over to the well and sat on the edge. She looked around it was getting even darker now and she was cared to walk back through the forest to the village. she sat a little longer and looked at the sky the stars stil looked the same as the last time she saw them. She remembered taht day so well.  
  
*******Flashback*******  
  
"Kagome you walk to slow! Theres jewel shards to be found!" Yelled Inuyasha. "Oh, come on Inuyasha! The sun is about to set already!" Kagome said, her voice sounding so weak. "Fine!" Inuyasha said as he jumped into a tree."Finally!" Mirkou and Sango said. "What was that?" Inuyasha yelled. "Oh nothing." They said with a sweat drop coming down the back of there heads. Kagome gigled and sat up in her sleeping bag. "Hay im gonna go to the stream. I need to wash my hand. I still have a little blood on my hands from that demon we were battling earlier." Kagome said as she walked into the forest.   
  
She was half way threw the forest when she heard something. "Inuyasha Sit!" Kagome yelled. "Aghh, What was that for?" Inuyasha screamed. "For following me." "What do you expect, you could get killed out here, you didnt even bring your arrows." Inuyasha argued back at her. 'So he does care, or does he?' Kagome thought to hereself. "Fine Inuyasha if you must, you can come."Inuyasha didnt say anything he just walked with his arms crossed walking behind her.  
  
They got to the stream and kagome leaned forward and washed her hands. "Good thing i brought my bathing suit." Kagome said taking off her clothes, her bathing suit was under them. "I thought you were just coming to wash your hands off." Inuyasha said looking dumbfounded. "Excuse me, but i just noticed that my hair is dirty." Kagome said jumping into the water. "Inuyasha do you want to come swiming with me?" Kagome asked. "Feh, why would i want to do that?" "Because I know your not going to leave until i leave!"Kagome said then she went under the water.  
  
She didnt come out for a long time and Inuyasha was getting worried. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned forward to see if he could see her in the water. kagome then the burst out of the water and grabed Inuyashas arms and pulled him down into the water. "Hay what you do that for?" The now wet hanyou scramed.  
  
Kagome just giggled in response. Inuyasha then swam over to kagome and pulled her down. They then splashed each other and had a great time. The sun was now completly setting and it was even darker. "Kagome i think we should get dried off now. THe otheres are probably worried by now." Inuyasha said already stepping out of the water. "I think so too." Kagome then too got out of the water.   
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said. Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha and Inuyasha leaned in and kissed kagome. Kagome was in shock, but she did not complain insted she kissed him back. Nether of them wanted it to end, but it did. "Inuyasha....."Kagomes words were interupted by Inuyashas. "Kagome, will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was shocked my the sudden question. "you mean become your life mate?"kagome asked. "Yes." inuyasha replied. "Yes!" Kagome answered never happier.  
  
******End Flashback********  
  
Kagome smiled at the memory. "Inuyasha, i miss you." Kagome whispered. Kagome then heard something behind her. Then she felt a hand on her sholder. 


	3. A Stranger?

Inuyasha, Just A Memory?  
  
Chapter Three : A Stranger?  
  
Kagome was petrified she wanted to scream, but she didn't. Instead she turned to around slowly to see Sessomoru standing there his hair blowing in the wind. "Sessomoru? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked backing away. "Rin sent me to tell you something." Sessomoru said with no feeling in his words. "What could she possibly know? And why would you do suddenly listen to Rin?" Kagome asked. "She knows something about Inuyasha and me and Rin are life mates." Sessomoru said sitting down on the edge of the well. "What are you talking about? Inuyasha is dead, he died five years ago." Kagome said, still in shock by knowing that Rin and Sessomoru were now mates.  
  
"Did you, or did you not see my brothers body after the explosion?" Sessomoru asked. "No I didn't, but it was easy to assume he did not live though such a huge explosion." Kagome said. "Well near my castle Inuyasha landed in a forest. That day Rin just happened to be taking a walk and found him. She brought him to the castle and he has been in a coma since then, but recently he has been saying things, but not even my demon ears can hear what he's saying." Sessomoru said now getting up and standing.   
  
Kagome didn't know weather to believe or not. "How do I know I can trust you?" Kagome asked in questioned voice. "Do you want to see him or not!" Sessomoru yelled. "Fine take me." Kagome then stood next to Sessomoru and a cloud formed under them. They then flew off into the darkness.  
  
They soon reached the castle it was close to midnight now and Kagomes was pondering her thoughts 'What if Inuyasha is alive, What if Sessomoru is telling the truth.' They were now walking down a dark hallway. Sessomoru then opened a door at the end of the hall.   
  
There was a huge bed, the room was pitch black. Rin then came in behind them and lit a few candles. Kagome could now tell that there was there was definitely someone in the bed. She walked to the bed slowly at first then a little faster. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. Someone with ears sticking out of the cover then turned around to see who was calling them. "ka-Kagome?" Asked a weak voiced Inuyasha. "Inuyasha it really is you!" Kagome screamed happily as she gave him a huge hug. "Inuyasha, I thought you were dead." Kagome cried into Inuyashas ear.  
  
"Kagome tell me one thing…..did we defeat Naraku?" Inuyasha said trying to sit up. "Yes, Inuyasha and its all because of you." Kagome said hugging Inuyasha even tighter. "Kagome can we go home now?" Inuyasha asked already standing up. "Inuyasha? Don't you want to rest though?" Kagome asked very worried. "I've been resting for five years! I want some fresh air." Inuyasha said. They then started to walk to the door. As they did they passed Sessomoru.   
  
"We thank you Sessomoru." Kagome said with her arm around Inuyashas waist making sure he could walk. "I had nothing to do with this! It was all Rin!" Sessomoru said walking in front of them out the door. "Don't listen to him, he's always like that, but he does care." Rin said running out the door to catch up with Sessomoru.  
  
Once outside Inuyasha bent over for Kagomes to jump on to his back. "Are you sure you have enough strength?" Kagome asked in fear she might hurt him. "Positive, now get on I want to see how everyone's doing. I'm not as fast as Sessomoru so it is going to talk till morning to set there." Inuyasha said taking off into the wind.   
  
As they were running Inuyasha tried to catch up on everything he missed. "So what's going on with Miroku and Sango?" Inuyasha asked. "They got married and had two children, a boy named Suki and a girl named Sora. Suki is five and Sora turns four next week." Kagome said while dodging a few tree branches. "Really, I didn't think Sango would let Miroku any where next to her. "Inuyasha said while laughing.  
  
"Inuyasha……there's something else also I need to tell you." Kagome stuttered. She was scared about what was going to be Inuyashas reaction. "What Is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worried. "You remember what happened that day after we went swimming all those years ago?" Kagome said with fear. "Well umm…he, he" Kagome laughed nervously. "I got pregnant and we have a five year old daughter Ame." Inuyasha looked shocked, but still kept running threw the trees. It got silent, but Inuyasha soon broke it.  
  
"So, who does she look like?" Kagome was happy by this question. "She has your eyes and your ears, but she has brown hair." Kagome said. "I'm the father right." Inuyasha said jokingly. "So, how's Shippo?" Inuyasha asked changing the subject of what he said about the father, because Kagomes looked like she was going to burst with anger. "I completely forgot, yesterday he left to go see his girlfriend, Yumme, she lives in another village. He should be returning today." Kagome said looking at the now rising sun. "So Shippo found a girlfriend kitsune, huh." Inuyasha said as he let out a little laugh at the end. "Ya, she's really sweet." Kagome said.   
  
They then came to the well then past the forest. They were now entering the village. What was everyone going to think after they all were assuming Inuyasha was dead? How was she going to explain this to Ame? Kagome had so many questions going threw her mind. 


End file.
